you think i'm crazy
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Percy has a book that's entirely dedicated to his 'episodes' with a stranger that had cold skeletal hands and a shiny scythe.


ǀ_…11:46, Sunday, August 10__th__…_ǀ

It happened again today.

The day started out normally. It always does. Bill and Charlie were playing Exploding Snap on the floor near me, Fred and George was annoying Mum while she tried to feed Ron and Ginny, and Dad was out in the shed. I was sitting by myself in Dad's armchair, attempting to read one of our many books that were placed hazardously around the house (but of course I wasn't able to read it, not with loud booms going off every few seconds).

Everything was perfectly normal; the world was in perfect harmony, until I felt a chill crawl up my spine and a cold hand grasp at my throat.

I screamed and called for Mum, and clawed at my throat, trying to pry the skeletal hand away from me, but it didn't release and just crushed my windpipe even more. I repeated the mantra, _"Mum! Mum! __**Mum!**__" _ until she arrived from the kitchen and walked over to me, petting my hair and unintentionally loosening the hand until it disappeared as quickly as it came. She sent for Bill to get Dad, and rocked me back and forth as I screamed into her chest.

I don't know why this happens, _but I wish it would stop._

* * *

><p>ǀ<em>…18:10, Tuesday, August 26<em>_th__…_ǀ

Mum and Dad were talking about me today.

They were mentioning all sorts of Healers, and worrying about how they were going to pay for treatment. I didn't like that word, _treatment; _it made me sound as if I was broken, which I'm _not_.

Why couldn't they see the looming figure in a black robe that always _threatened_ them in plain sight? Why didn't they mention the man, who looked at our family clock with interest- especially the arrows that pointed at 'Lost' and 'Away'? Why didn't they see him give me a threatening grin? Why was it just me? Why, why, why?

(Bill and Charlie try to reassure me- but they are scared of me, I know it, they're always looking at me sideways. I don't understand why they don't see the man; after all, he's plenty scarier than I am.)

* * *

><p>ǀ<em>…07:31, Friday, August 29<em>_th__…_ǀ

The man was in town today, I saw him while I was out getting ice cream with Bill and Charlie. He was standing next to an old lady that looked fairly peaceful. I wanted to yell at her to get away, that the man was really dangerous, but she just nodded to the man and disappeared like fading petrichor (I stole Dad's dictionary last night and found that word, I thought it was pretty neat). I had seen plenty of people disappear into thin air, but she didn't make a sound, so she must have been a pretty powerful witch I think.

The man in the dark robe with the scythe nodded to me once before disappearing much like the lady did.

I wanted to ask Bill and Charlie if anyone could disappear without a sound besides Merlin, but they were already a good few meters ahead of me and I had to run to catch up. I never got to ask my question.

* * *

><p>ǀ…<em>15:02, Thursday, September 4<em>_th__…_ǀ

I had an 'episode' again today, while we had company over, and Mum yelled at me for the first time.

I wanted to tell her that I couldn't control it, that it was _that _man who kept on prying my skin apart and draining all the air from my lungs, but she just kept on berating me with a harsh silver tongue while Dad distracted Aunt Muriel in the living room. She was absolutely furious, and I scrunched my fists and kept on trying to ignore her screams and the man's amused chuckles from where he sat on the kitchen table. I wanted to point out _his _rudeness, but she never let me get in a word, sending me up to my room without dinner and told me not to come out until she said so.

I hid under my covers and tried to ignore the dark figure that sat on my bed next to me.

* * *

><p>ǀ<em>…23:45, Monday, September 15<em>_th__…_ǀ

There was a book that Mum always read to Ron and Ginny, it was called 'The Deathly Hallows'.

She never read it to me, as by the time I was old enough to walk she already had the twins to look after and Ron was on the way. I told her I didn't mind when she forgot me sometimes, but there was an ache in my chest that was so different than the one caused by the man's hands cracking my ribcage.

The Deathly Hallows was about three brothers. They each had one item that was given to them by Death as a gift from having avoided him- an unbeatable wand, a stone that brought back the dead, and an invisibility cloak that helped the last brother escape Death for many years, unlike his brothers. I wasn't interested in the story too much, it sounded just like fantasy, but when Ron asked, "Mum, what does Death look like?" I found myself pressing my ear closer to the wood of the living room's door.

"Well, he doesn't have a real appearance, but apparently he wears a long black robe, and has a skeletal body. He carries around a scythe- a farm tool, dear- and uses that to help cut people's souls from their bodies."

I didn't listen much longer as I hurriedly pushed myself away from the door and ran. I ran up the stairs and threw open the door to my bedroom, and froze as I stared at the figure that was calmly sitting on my bed.

"Are you Death?" I asked him.

Death only smiled.

* * *

><p>ǀ<em>…01:00, Friday, March 26<em>_th__…_ǀ

This will be my last entry, as I have not seen Death since. There is nothing to report, no news. Nothing.

Mum thinks I'm cured, but I know better.

Goodbye until next,

Percy

* * *

><p><strong><em>HG: Fury, petrichor, 999, Burrow, Percy, silver tongue. Exactly 999 as well. <em>**

**_This is written by a girl who just went through 30+ pages of Creepypasta and Sixpenceee, so pardon me for the oddities._**

**_I would base Percy as around 7 or 8, give or take. He has pretty advanced writing (not really because I dumbed it down) because like I said up there he reads dictionaries for fun how far of a stretch is that from canon really. Also blame Soul Eater for this. Because I do not have enough 42-42-524 in my life._**

**_I don't own anything._**


End file.
